Commonly, a solar panel support structure according to the state of the art, for example illustrated in FIG. 2, comprises a support structure 2 that makes it possible to support an element (not shown) supporting a solar panel for processing sunlight. The solar panel is generally made up of a plurality of photovoltaic cells. The solar panel can be mounted to be stationary. Alternatively, the solar panel may comprise a system for actuating the solar panel for controlling the general inclination of the solar panel around an axis X relative to the ground.
That is why it is important for the support structure 2 to be firmly embedded in the right position so that the control of the general inclination of the solar panel is not distorted by poor positioning of the support structure 2.
Known in the state-of-the-art is a method for embedding support structures that comprises the following steps:
making holes in the ground so as to embed one or more support structures therein,
pouring a layer of concrete so as to produce a concrete slab, embedding fastening and adjusting means for a support structure therein in a predetermined position,
after a suitable time (for the concrete to set), placing the support structure on the fastening and adjustment means or on the concrete slab,
adjusting the spatial positioning of the solar structure using the fastening and adjustment means.
However, criticisms have been leveled regarding such a method for embedding a support structure. In fact, concrete having a significant dimensional weight and a rheology making it not very fluid, the pouring step can create destabilization problems of the fastening and adjustment means of the support structure, which can therefore be moved from the predetermined position. As a result, after the concrete layer has set, the support structure embedded in the ground and poorly positioned can create inclination errors in the control of the solar panel, which creates deterioration in the output of the solar panel, in particular when the support structure bearing the solar panel is poorly aligned heightwise.